A friend comes to stay
by wulversmeadow
Summary: Nigel was alone in the office marking papers, when he was ambushed. A side of Nigel's that but one man knew comes to light, and a friendship gets to grow. What will result because of this? And will Sydney and Nigel's relationship last? I do not own Relic Hunter. Multichapter.


One night Nigel had stayed behind to get work done. It was that time of year when all the students were handing in their reports, and he hated it. Yes he liked to see that his and Sydney's students were actually learning something but it took such a long time to go through them all it got very repetitive.

Sydney would have been here to help but the dean required her presence at a charity dinner. She hated those too, she would have preferred to be with Nigel but they both knew she had to go.

So here he was surrounded with papers as his cramping hand continued to scribble across the essays on mistakes and correct research.

It was a nice enough night out at least so getting home wouldn't be a bother. He had looked up to stare across the office. His eyes resting from the strain.

It was at this point he could hear some person whistling in the corridor. He looked up by the door out to the corridors where he could see the shadow of a person. One creeping upon the office. He could see in the shadows a hand raised up holding what looked to be a gun. Nigel was immediately scared. He reached for his desk drawer.

Inside was crossbow small like Sydney's one. Beside that was also a gun. Sydney knew of the crossbow, it was one she had purchased for him. She did not know of the gun.

He pulled out both ready for whichever kind of predator would strike. He heard the shadow whistle again. Whistle a tune he knew all too well. He replied to the whistle as he wheeled his chair back going for the gun. As the shadows came in to view he aimed at the side of the shadows gun that began to show. 'Too easy', he whispered to himself, smirking at the situation. Ready with the gun and his ammo he shot the side of the intruder's gun.

The gun recoiled. The hand withdrew. Nigel slid to the ground and rolled to the right side of his desk for cover, re loading as he went. A body came rushing out from his hiding spot rushing Nigel. He took a breath as he saw the head appear from the door and he shot the body. Right between the eyes.

_Plop!_

The body went down. Nigel came from his spot third ammo in place ready to shoot again.

As he moved, the body shot up. 'You're getting better, mate. Maybe too good'.

'Well I did learn from the best'. The body looked up between his eyes where a sucker arrow was stuck. He grabbed the end and popped it off.

Nigel put down his toy gun on his desk. He moved around to stand by his best friend. They smiled at each other and dove in for a long overdue hug. 'It's good to see you Derek, you've been away far too long'.

Derek smiled and hugged back to his best and really only friend. 'I know Nige, I know. I'm glad to be back, it's good to see you too'.

Nigel gestured towards the seat at his desk. But Derek shook his head. 'No man. Finally after so long, my bosses have realized I needed some time off. Too many missions. To many identities. I've got a few months off. And were going celebrating'.

Nigel looked to his desk, he at this moment in time was most definitely not continuing with work. He grabbed his satchel, put his items in the bag and arms over each other's shoulders they both left for the pub. 'Lead the way to booze, my good friend'. Derek said, as Nigel laughed at his attempt of an English accent.

Later that evening.

Sydney had arrived at Nigel's place. She had been to the university to see if he was still working to find his work abandoned. And sitting on top of his work was his crossbow and what looked to be a gun. This was scaring her as he never left anything in a mess. Even when messy it was organized and with the gun on the table she was worried that someone had taken him. She had phoned his house and his mobile to no answer. After talking to the security guard who said he saw Nigel leave but looked to not be in any danger that he was even laughing as he passed the gates with some other male person, it was then she was very confused. So she had gone to see if he was home. She and Nigel had been going out with each other for almost four months. They both had keys to each other's places. So she had let herself in. 'Nigel are you in'?

There was no answer at all she looked into the living room and kitchen but no sign. She ran along to his bedroom to see if he was sleeping. As she pulled the door open quietly she could see that he wasn't here either.

She was beginning to get scared for Nigel. Usually if he was going out he would let her know. They both did this knowing the lives they led kidnapping was an occurrence. She decided to go to hers and see if he was there if not she would be searching for him and even calling for help. She didn't want to think that, he was free to do what he wanted, but they had both been down bad routes before, they had put these things in place for their own safety and peace of mind.

She couldn't find anything to say he had been here, so was heading out the door when the phone went off. As she ran to answer it went to the answer machine. 'Message to Nigel. Message to Nigel. When you get home remember. Order pizza'!

That was Nigel on the phone. She could hear sniggering in the background. 'And booze and hookers'! That was someone else. She recognized the voice.

'No Derek! You've already had enough booze'. She could hear them laughing whilst music played in the background. The phone hung up. So apparently her boyfriend was out drunk with Derek the agent of all people. She wondered what the hell was going on. What was Derek doing in town, and why did he have Nigel with him? Was he attempting another kidnap like last time? And why was Nigel drunk of all things?

There was only one thing for it. Nigel usually only went to one pub. But being drunk and with Derek who knows where in the city they could be. So she went to the kitchen poured a cup of chamomile tea and sat to await their eventual arrival, for interrogation. Sydney style.

_Earlier on in the pub._

Nigel sat down with the first of many beers in his hands for him and Derek. They had a lot of catching up to do. He was so happy Derek was home. What Sydney didn't know was when Derek had "kidnapped" him they had actually got on really well. They had a few things in common and after the adventure they had kept in touch. He hadn't told Sydney as she didn't like Derek all that much. But just because she didn't like him wasn't going to stop him from a great friendship.

Over time they considered each other like brothers. Nigel and Derek's lives early on were not the best. Neither had many true friends. They had people they knew at work or university and people in their respective fields of work that they knew. But never until each other had they both had buddies. Best friends.

It was different with Sydney, their friendship had started as a work relationship, which over time evolved more to a bonded relationship which then became a romantic one.

'So Derek, where have you been and what have you been doing with yourself'? He said as he began his first pint.

Derek smirked at this. Nigel knew full well his answer. 'I know I know can't say or you will have to shoot me. You know I'll get it out of you eventually so might as well tell me now'.

Derek laughed, 'And where would be the fun in that'? He wasn't supposed to tell anyone his stories; it was punishable by death at the hands of his own agency. But when he told Nigel it was like telling him a James Bond story. Nigel took in every word. And even when he told Nigel the slightly darker stuff, Nigel did not criticize him. Nigel accepted he had to do some of these things it was for the safety of the many.

Nigel's uncle and many from his mother's side had been military men. He knew this type of stuff happened more often than one thought. To Nigel, Derek was a soldier with a suit and tie.

And for Derek that meant a lot. 'Well I just got back from a job in Beijing which I've been in for ages. It was following an organization who we managed to take down after we discovered they were hiding drugs in artifacts. The items were so old the containers they were said to be in were stamped to not be opened. We managed to stop the shipment and save the artifacts. But I then meet the guy who tipped us off, by the name of Fox who tells me when we discover the connection that a certain Mr Bailey is finally dating his daughter. Now is this true'?

Nigel blushed. He had wanted to break this one slowly. But Derek the sly friend already knew. 'Yes we've been, dating for almost 9 months now. I erm, I am so happy, she is the best thing to happen to me'.

Derek smiled, 'you dog. Well done mate! So when did this all happen'?

Nigel grimaced. 'It didn't start on the best of occasions. You heard about how we were both kidnapped'?

'Yeah man, I'm so sorry I wasn't there to help'. He clapped Nigel's shoulder in respect of that harrowing ordeal.

'Well it was because of that. You see I hadn't slept for almost a month after we got back because of the nightmares. I collapsed and was rushed to hospital. It was sort of there, that night when I confessed to Sydney about my problems that we both confessed about how much we cared for each other. So all is good in the end'.

Derek looked upset knowing Nigel had gone through all that. He was too innocent for stuff like that. 'I'm sorry to hear about the nightmares man. How is it now'?

Nigel replied, 'not so bad almost nonexistent. Sydney by my side as my girlfriend and in bed helped. Sometimes they occur, but usually it's set off by something'.

They both downed their pints; Nigel smiled and looked to Derek. 'Right I'm going to buy some more pints and some proper booze. We shouldn't be talking about the bad stuff. I want to hear stories about car chases, stopping the bad guys and getting the girls. Cause there has to be girls'.

Derek laughed, 'Oh plenty of girls my friend. I'm going to make you so proud of me'.


End file.
